This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with compasses.
Electronic devices such as portable computers are often provided with compasses and other electronic components. For example, a Global Positioning System (GPS) device or cellular telephone may have a compass for orienting maps displayed to a user on an associated device display.
Other electronic components in an electronic device with a compass often generate magnetic fields when the other electronic components are turned on and off or during operation of the other electronic components. For example, electric current is often supplied to an electronic component when the electronic component is operated. The electric current flowing through a power supply line that provides the electric current to the electronic component (or flowing through the electronic component itself) often generates magnetic fields. These magnetic fields can interfere with the proper operation of the compass.
In the presence of interfering magnetic fields from other components in the electronic device, a compass may provide compass data that is in error by as much as several angular degrees. Errors of this type may be exaggerated when a compass is in close proximity to an electronic component that produces an interfering magnetic field. It is therefore difficult to provide accurate compass data, particularly in compact electronic devices in which compasses must be placed in close proximity to other electronic components or power supply lines that deliver electric current to the electronic components.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved compasses.